Academy of Tomorrow (Earth-1610)
| Last = Ultimatum #3 | HistoryText = Origin Emma Frost a former student and lover of Mutant Rights Activist Professor Charles Xavier, broke up with him after disagreeing over Homo Superior’s role in society. Professor Xavier felt that Mutants could avoid racial conflict with humanity by policing themselves, while Emma Frost felt that Mutants must become role models and educators to both the Human and Mutant society. Due to this, Emma Frost moved to Chicago, becoming an educator and began running Mutant education seminars for the public. Formation Following the public debut of Xavier’s X-Men, Emma approached the U.S. Government with a proposal to create a group of popular, attractive mutant spokespeople from various backgrounds and ethnicities to win over public opinion and launch her Mutant education campaign. Despite a number of her candidates were rejected, the President approved her plan. Enabling Emma to recruite; * Havok: Elder brother to the X-Men Cyclops. * Dazzler: Lead singer of the punk band Dazzler. * Beast: A disenchanted Xavier dropout. At the President's behest, Emma also added; * Karma: A S.H.I.E.L.D. Black Ops agent. Death of a Beast? At the Academy’s public press launch on the Capital Steps, rogue government elements that feared Mutants influencing the President unleashed the Mutant hunting robots known as the Sentinels. During the chaos ushered by the Sentinels attack, the Mutant known as Beast was seemingly killedBeast is shown alive in whilst protecting members of the public. The Sentinels were destroyed by the intervention of Professor Xavier and his students the X-Men, whilst the Mutant Karma was revealed to have been placed in the group by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas Fury, so she could uncover the anti-Mutant conspiracy within the President’s inner circle. In the aftermath of this tragedy, Emma and her remaining charges (Havok and Dazzler) moved into Xavier’s estate to re-evaluate their purpose and mission. The Academy of Tomorrow After a brief stay, Emma and Havok departed for Chicago (Dazzler was left at the estate, most likely of her own choice), as Emma still believed that Xavier and the X-Men were still taking the wrong path to a peaceful Human and Mutant society Once in Chicago Emma established the Academy of Tomorrow. The Academy accepted all outstanding individuals, Mutant or otherwise. Among Emma's collection of students were; * Mutant Energy Converser: Havok. * Human Computer Genius: Cypher. * Mutant Speedster: Northstar. * Mutant Magnetic: Polaris. * Mutant Living Projectile: Cannonball. * Mutant Solar Battery: Sunspot. Magnetic North During a rescue mission with the Chicago Fire Department, the Mutant Magnetic Polaris, seemingly lost control of her Magnetic Powers to which caused the death of nine people (five Fireman and four civilians). To prevent the imprisonment of her other students, Emma handed Polaris over to Government Agency S.H.I.E.L.D.. S.H.I.E.L.D. incarcerated Polaris in the superhuman holding facility the Triskelion, in the same cell as the Mutant-Supremacist Magnetic Terrorist Magneto. It was revealed that the loss of control Polaris had over her Magnetic Powers, was in fact due to a magnetic-device planted by the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy’s genius-inventor Forge and the shapeshifting Mutant Mystique. This was done as both the Mutant-Supremacists knew that due to the similar nature of the magnetic powers of both Polaris and Magneto, they would be placed in the same cell as each other. The reason behind Polaris' loss of control over her Magnetic Powers, was being investigated by the Academy's Human computer-genius Cypher. During this Polaris' team-mates (Havok, Northstar, Cannonball, and Sunspot) prepared to break her out of the superhuman holding facility the Triskelion. Once the X-Men learned of Havok's rescue plan, they moved to intercept them, in the hopes of stopping them from becoming fugitives. Unfortunately both groups ended up fighting one another and the American government superhero-team The Ultimates. This conflict, provided the perfect distraction for the Brotherhood to release Magneto. In the aftermath of this conflict and incursion, Polaris was released from the Triskelion with the evidence provided by the Human Cypher. Furthermore Director Fury's attempt to imprison Havok, due to him leading the attempted attack, was halted by the X-Men Wolverine's blackmailingThe blackmailing involved the fact that in Wolverine was ordered by Director Fury to kill a unnamed Mutant boy, who generated various forms of toxins/poisons and radiation to which (accidently) killed over 265 people. of Director Fury, thus causing him to drop the charges. Spy The apparently expelled Xavier student, Angel joined the Academy, to act as an undercover operative for Professor Xavier, whom believed that Emma could not be trusted to protect her students. Metal & Speed The openly gay Mutant Northstar, asked the closeted metallic Mutant Colossus to the Academy's Homecoming Dance, to which Colossus accepted. This enabled Colossus to work up the courage to admit his sexuality to his team-mates. Ultimatum During Ultimatum Event, the Academy was destroyed in the world-wide terrorist attack by Multiple Man, to which lead to the death of many of the Academy's faculty and students. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:2004 Team Debuts